1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display apparatus for enabling perception of three-dimensional (“3D”) images. The present invention is also related a method for enabling perception of 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses for displaying three-dimensional (“3D”) images have been implemented. The 3D-image display apparatuses may include stereoscopic image display apparatuses.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays a 3D image using binocular parallax between two eyes of a human. Since the two eyes of a human viewer are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are inputted to the viewer's brain. The viewer's brain mixes the images so that the viewer may recognize the 3D image.
Stereoscopic image display apparatuses may be categorized into stereoscopic type display apparatuses and auto-stereoscopic type display apparatuses, depending on whether a viewer wears an extra spectacle or not. Stereoscopic type display apparatuses may include anaglyph type display apparatuses, a shutter glass type display apparatuses, and so on. Auto-stereoscopic type display apparatuses may include lenticular type display apparatuses, barrier type display apparatuses, liquid crystal lens type display apparatuses, and liquid crystal barrier type display apparatuses.
In an auto-stereoscopic type display apparatus, a light controlling element may move or an image displayed on the display panel may be changed according to position changes of the viewer.
For moving the light controlling element, an additional driver may be required. As a result, the structure of the display apparatus may be complicated, associated operation may be complicated, and associated manufacturing cost and operation cost may undesirably high.
In changing the display image according to the viewer's positions, the change of the display image may be undesirably recognized to the viewer so that the display quality may be unsatisfactory. In addition, if the position of the viewer is not precisely tracked, a crosstalk may be generated.